


I won't be forgotten

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mild Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resentment, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I see that at least we’ve both inherited some brain. Well, at least it pains me less to have been the one to be abandoned. The sacrifice hasn’t been completely useless.”





	I won't be forgotten

Kanzaki had been looking at him for a while now.

There was something in him where he could partially recognize himself, and he almost couldn’t believe it.

He didn’t seem scared. He didn’t seem to be afraid for what was going to happen to him, and he kept showing a clear mind.

Perhaps he should’ve been bothered by the thought of not being able to scare him, but not in this circumstance.

For once, fear wasn’t his goal.

“You know, little brother.” he said, getting closer. “I’m surprised. Tokyo is going to be destroyed in...” he looked at his watch, theatrically. “In less than a couple hours and you’re sitting there without even kicking out a little bit and beg for me to free you.” he grabbed a chair, settling it backwards in front of him and sitting down on it, his arms on the backrest. “Interesting.”

Otoya looked at him, pure despise on his face, and shrugged.

“What difference would it make, even if I were to writhe and beg for you to let me go? You wouldn’t anyway, would you?”

J burst out laughing, nodding.

“I see that at least we’ve both inherited some brain. Well, at least it pains me less to have been the one to be abandoned. The sacrifice hasn’t been completely useless.” he commented, raising an eyebrow. “But let us not dig up the past. Let’s think about something practical. Tell me, do you think your little friend cares enough about your life? Because I’m in dire need for a quick job, and I sincerely hope that you’re going to be an argument strong enough to convince him. Also because, you know how it is, clock’s ticking, and I really don’t wish having to look for an alternative before the situation explodes in my hand. Forgive me the pun.”

He could see clearly the change of expression on Otoya’s face when he heard about Falcon, and it was exactly what he was hoping for.

“Let Fujimaru be. You’ve used him enough for your little tricks, I think.” he hissed, finally starting to get agitated.

J smiled to him, condescendingly, then with a quick movement he stood on his feet, sending the chair down on the ground and getting closer to the younger one, grabbing his hair.

“And I think that he’s played with us as well, don’t you think to?” he said, clenching his teeth. “He’s messed enough with me, now he owes me something.” he tightened the hold, forcing him to bend his neck. “But what do you know about it, after all? You’ve grown up in that nice house, you wear those nice clothes, you’ve got your little friends and you’ve got him for whenever you feel like getting nicely blown out.” he provoked him. “Don’t try to give me that whipped dog face, because you don’t have the faintest idea what it means to lose everything, _little brother_. I may have forgotten what has been done to me, but it doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven.” he went on.

He kept still for a few more seconds, scrutinizing him, then he smiled again.

He let his hand slip under his shirt’s collar, absurdly tender, before tearing it off.

“Tell me.” he said. “The two of you must have lots of fun, don’t you?” he let his hand wander down, undoing his trousers and finally getting some fear out of him.

He wasn’t like him.

He was far from being like him, and right now there was nothing disappointing him more than this.

“I bet you’ve got your plans. Now you think he’s going to put an end to all this, he’ll be the hero and he’ll save Japan, so everybody is going to live happily ever after, and you will have time to go back being his whore, right?” he wrapped a hand around his shaft, moving it fast, without missing to notice how Otoya was struggling against his body to avoid getting aroused, and how miserably he was failing in his intent.

He kept moving his hand, thinking almost amused at how long it had been since he had conceded himself a moment life this, thinking about the last time he had been turned on, the last time he’d had sex, when his mind had been so free to allow itself something so trivial.

In that moment, he hated Kujo Otoya and all he represented, because he was all that had been denied to him, all he could’ve been if only he had been born under different circumstances.

“Stop it.” the younger one whispered, clenching his teeth. “Stop it.”

“You can think about him, if it pleases you.” J conceded, shrugging. “You can be that he’s in my place, you can think about the moment when he’ll be gallant to come and save you, you can think about all the times you’ve let him fuck you. Or think about how well disposed he’s been to think you were a traitor. Maybe you’re not so special to him, uh? Maybe I’ve miscalculated, little brother.”

He would’ve kept talking forever, as great as it was his desire to get inside his mind and destroy it, but right then Otoya came, biting his lip so hard to draw blood, letting go against the chair as if it made no sense saying or doing anything else.

He cleaned up his hand quickly, almost disgusted, before getting back on his fee.

He raised his face with a hand, forcing him to look at him and smiling, leaning down to kiss him tenderly on his lips.

“Consider this as a gift from your older brother. I’m a few years late, I’m sorry.”

He did as to leave the room, but the younger’s voice stopped him when he had reached the doorstep.

“He’s going to win, you know that, don’t you?” he hissed. “You tried to trap him and he’s always escaped. What makes you thing that this time is going to be any different?”

J froze, sighing and trying to restrain his anger before he had to turn, not wanting him to see it on his face.

“I hope that, despite all, he cares about you more than he’s showed until now. I’ve told him, who’s got something to protect is always weak, it doesn’t matter how good he is.”

He left the room before Otoya could say anything else.

He was going to win, this time.

He was going to win, and he would’ve left them with the illusion of being safe, before destroying them completely and indefinitely.

They were going to pay, now, all those that had forgotten him.


End file.
